FSK
(This page is about the German band. For the German radio station of the same name, see FSK(2)). , with intro and closing comments by Peel.]] FSK (Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle (German meaning "voluntary self control") are a German band formed in Munich in 1980 who were involved in the underground part of the German new wave scene of the early 1980s. The band name is a reference to the German motion picture rating organisation Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle der Filmwirtschaft, which uses the same acronym. Their records were released on the legendary Zickzack label owned by punk guru Alfred Hilsberg. Later in the decade, they became favourites of British radio guru John Peel, and were themselves strongly influenced by the independent British music scene of the 1980s ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel *(Peel sleevenotes for "Continental Breakfast" LP, 1987): "Thomas Meinecke and Michaela Melian once explained FSK's philosophy to me over a bottle of wine. Something to do with all of pop music having been already written and performed, leaving deconstruction and reconstruction as the only course forward. Not sure that I've got that absolutely right, but the results that you can hear are most entertaining..." https://www.discogs.com/Freiwillige-Selbstkontrolle-Continental-Breakfast/release/852320 * Thomas Meinecke of FSK explains the band's personal ties with Peel, among other things, in this 2011 video interview. * On 09 October 1992, the DJ noted that FSK had done the most sessions for his show of any non-UK band. * FSK played at the 1998 Meltdown featival curated by Peel. * In later years, Peel played the band's version of "My Funny Valentine" on-air on a near-annual basis around February 14 as a dedication to wife Sheila. Festive Fifty Entries *1986 Festive Fifty: I Wish I Could Sprechen Sie Deutsch (Peel Session) #33 Sessions Six sessions, including #3 featuring Beatles covers. Releases include Double Peel Sessions and Last Orders (The John Peel Session). A further session, noted in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions, was recorded on 2004-11-10, after Peel's death, and broadcast 07 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank). 1. Recorded: 1985-08-04. First broadcast: 06 August 1985. Repeated: 28 August 1985, 17 December 1985 * A Swingin' Safari / Lieber Ein Glas Zuviel / Drunk / Trink Wie Ein Tier 2. Recorded: 1986-08-03. First broadcast: 13 August 1986. Repeated: 01 September 1986, 15 October 1986, 24 November 1986, 23 December 1986, 23 February 1988 * Am Tafelberg Von Kapstadt / I Wish I Could Sprechen Sie Deutsch / Die Musik Findet Immer Nach Haus / Dr. Arnold Fanck 3. Recorded: 1987-06-21. First broadcast: 24 June 1987. Repeated: 14 July 1987, 12 August 1987 * Komm Gib Mir Deine Hand / Girl / Birthday / Don't Pass Me By 4. Recorded: 1988-04-10. First broadcast: 19 April 1988. Repeated: 16 May 1988 * In Lauterbach / Stalinbart Jodler / Die Englishchen Frauleins / Cannonball Yodel 5. Recorded: 1991-12-03. First broadcast: 19 January 1992. Repeated: 15 May 1992 * Black Market / Ohne Kapitalisten Geht Es Besser / Horsti Schmandhoff / Ostblockgirl '91 6. Recorded: 1992-10-08. First broadcast: 10 October 1992. Repeated: 27 February 1993 * Under The Double Eagle / Franz Josef Strauss / Shiner Song / Hobo Zwiefacher Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further information if known.) ;1982 *28 March 1982 (BFBS): In Mogadischu (album - Stürmer) Zickzack ZZ 80 *29 March 1982: In Mogadischu (album - Stürmer) Zickzack ZZ 80 *14 April 1982 (BFBS): Hallo Wie Gehts (album - Stürmer) Zickzack *19 May 1982 (BFBS): In Mogadischu (album - Stürmer) Zickzack ZZ 80 ;1983 *19 January 1983 (BFBS): Wir Steigen Ein (12" - Magic Moments) Zickzack ZZ 155 ;1985 *Peel 010 (BFBS) (April 1985): Dancing In The Dawn (album - Goes Underground) Zickzack ZZ 1789 *15 April 1985: Batgirl (album - Goes Underground) Zickzack ZZ 1789 *21 April 1985 (BFBS): Dancing In The Dawn (album - Goes Underground) Zickzack ZZ 1789 *22 April 1985: Venus Im Pelz #2 (album - Goes Underground) Zickzack ZZ 1789 *19 May 1985 (BFBS): Blue Yodel Für Herbert Wehner (album - Goes Underground) Zickzack ZZ 1789 *13 August 1985: Lob Der Kybernetik (album - Goes Underground) Zickzack ZZ 1789 ;1986 *15 January 1986: Drunk (12" - Last Orders (The John Peel Session)) Zickzack *23 January 1986 (BFBS): A Swingin' Safari (12"-Last Orders (The John Peel Session)) Zickzack Peel 027 (BFBS) *30 January 1986 (BFBS): Lieber Ein Glas Zuviel (Rather A Glass Too Much) (12"-Last Orders (The John Peel Session)) Zickzack Peel 028 (BFBS) *30 January 1986 (BFBS): 'Trink Wie Ein Tier (Drink Like An Animal) (Rather A Glass Too Much) (12"-Last Orders (The John Peel Session)) Zickzack Peel 028 (BFBS) *18 February 1986: Trink Wie Ein Tier (12" - Last Orders (The John Peel Session)) Zickzack *04 March 1986: My Funny Valentine (LP - Ça C'Est Le Blues) Zickzack *12 March 1986: Faire Le Chicken (LP - Ça C'Est Le Blues) Zickzack *13 March 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 031 (BFBS)): Faire Le Chicken (LP-Ça C'Est Le Blues) Zickzack ((JP: "A well-nigh irresistible invitation there....from their LP of a couple of years ago, which I understand was voted at the time number 1 German independent LP of the time. Whether this made them any money or not, I'm not quite sure, but a band who recorded a wonderful session for my domestic programmes, and would be very welcome to record another one whenever they wish to do so, should they be listening, which is unlikely.") *02 April 1986: Bokassa In San Francisco (LP - Ça C'Est Le Blues) Zickzack *03 December 1986: Did You See Jackie Robinson Hit That Ball (LP - Goes Underground) Zickzack *23 December 1986: I Wish I Could Sprechen Sie Deutsch' (Peel Session) FF#33 (JP: "Another one that would have been in my top ten...my favourite, I think, of all of the session tracks we've had in 1986...even our technical men like that.") ;1987 *22 June 1987: Did You See Jackie Robinson Hit That Ball? (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *22 July 1987: My Funny Valentine (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *28 July 1987: Lob der Kybernetik (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *31 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): My Funny Valentine (album - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *11 August 1987: Blue Yodel Für Herbert Wehner (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *19 August 1987: A Swingin' Safari (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *20 October 1987: (I Wish I Could) Sprechen Sie Deutsch (12" - American Sector) Ediesta *21 October 1987: Lotse An Bord (12" - American Sector) Ediesta *30 October 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 072 (BFBS)): '(I Wish I Could) Sprechen Sie Deutsch (12"-American Sektor)' (Ediesta) *03 November 1987: (I Wish I Could) Sprechen Sie Deutsch) (12" - American Sector) Ediesta *13 November 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 074 (BFBS)): '(I've Got To Get Over) The Wall (12"-American Sektor)' (Ediesta) *17 November 1987: (I've Got To Get Over) The Wall (12" - American Sector) Ediesta *17 November 1987: Blue Yodel Für Lino Ventura (LP - In Dixieland) Zickzack *23 November 1987: Yankee Goes Home (LP - In Dixieland) Zickzack *04 December 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 075 (BFBS)): 'Blue Yodel Für Lino Ventura (LP-In Dixieland)' (Zickzack) *18 December 1987 (Radio Bremen): Ave Caesar (album - In Dixieland) Zickzack ;1988 *10 February 1988: Yankee Goes Home (LP - In Dixieland) Zickzack *22 February 1988: Bahnsteig Walzer (LP - In Dixieland) Zickzack ;1989 *14 February 1989 / Peel Early 1989: My Funny Valentine (album - Continental Breakfast) Eidesta *05 April 1989 (BFBS): Wir Steigen Ein *30 May 1989 (Radio Bremen): I Wish I Could "Sprechen Sie Deutsch" (album - Double Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *22 July 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 110 (BFBS)): 'I Wish I Could "Sprechen Sie Deutsch" (LP-Double Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *02 September 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 115 (BFBS)): 'Girl (CD-Double Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *12 September 1989: Jodler Für Sonny Sharrock (album - Original Gasman Band) Zickzack *20 September 1989: Mendocino (album - Original Gasman Band) Zickzack *21 September 1989 (Radio Bremen): Mendocino (album - Original Gasman Band) Zickzack *23 September 1989 (BFBS): Walzer Für Charles Sealsfield (album - Original Gasman Band) Zickzack *30 September 1989 (BFBS): Biergarten Polka (album - Original Gasman Band) Zickzack *14 October 1989 (BFBS) / Peel 119 (BFBS): 'Mendocino (LP-Original Gasman Band)' (Zickzack) *28 October 1989 (BFBS): Musikaner 3-4-Go! *25 November 1989 (BFBS): 'Petticoat Schottische (LP-Original Gasman Band)' (Zickzack) *09 December 1989 (BFBS): I Wish I Could "Sprechen Sie Deutsch" ;1990 *Peel 129 (BFBS): 'Petticoat Schottische (LP-Original Gasman Band)' (Zickzack) *06 January 1990 (BFBS): 'Petticoat Schottische (LP-Original Gasman Band)' (Zickzack) *14 February 1990: My Funny Valentine (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *12 July 1990: 'I Wish I Could "Sprechen Sie Deutsch" (12"-Double Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) ;1991 *29 June 1991: 'Wooden Heart (Muss Ich Denn) (LP-Son Of Kraut) (Sub Up) *30 June 1991: Die Englischen Fräulein (album - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up SUB LP 12 *07 July 1991: Komm Gib Mir Deine Hand (Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *12 July 1991 (BFBS): Wooden Heart (Muss Ich Denn) (LP - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up *15 July 1991 (Radio Bremen): Wooden Heart (Muss Ich Denn) (LP - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up *19 July 1991 (BFBS): Die Englischen Fräulein (LP - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up *22 July 1991 (Radio Bremen): Vatikan Oberek (LP - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up *26 July 1991 (BFBS): Fraulein (LP - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up *02 August 1991 (BFBS): The Wall (LP - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up *01 December 1991: When It Rains In Texas (It Snows On The Rhine) (LP - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up *13 December 1991 (BFBS): When It Rains In Texas (It Snows On The Rhine) (LP - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up *22 December 1991: Wooden Heart ;1992 *15 February 1992: My Funny Valentine (LP - Ca C'Est Le Blues) Zickzac (played as a belated Valentine's Day present for the Pig) *09 October 1992: 'I Wish I Could Sprechen Sie Deutsch (LP-Double Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) (JP: "FSK....in session tomorrow night - something like their fifth or sixth session for the programme certainly they have done more than any other non-British band, and I am looking forward to hear their new stuff. It sounds highly entertaining. And of course these shows have had heightened Euro consciousness since they first started.") ;1993 *01 May 1993: Das Habe Ich Falsch Gemacht (Compilation CD-Love is My Only Crime) Veracity *08 May 1993 (BFBS): Das Habe Ich Falsch Gemacht (Compilation CD-Love is My Only Crime) Veracity *22 May 1993: Das Hab Ich Falsch Gemacht (Various Artists CD - Love Is My Only Crime) Veracity Musik *01 October 1993: Did You See Jackie Robinson Hit That Ball? (LP – Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *22 October 1993 (BFBS): Did You See Jackie Robinson Hit That Ball (album - Goes Underground) Zickzack ;1994 *07 January 1994: Unter Dem Doppeladler (2xLP - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up-Records *08 January 1994: Unter Dem Rhein (2xLP - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up-Records *15 January 1994: The Original Trapp Family (2xLP - The Sound Of Music) Sub-up *15 January 1994 (BFBS): Unter Dem Rhein (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up *28 January 1994: Josh's Accordion Intermezzo / Flagge Verbrennen (Regierung Ertränken) (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up *January 1994 (3) (BBC World Service): Unter Dem Rhein (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up *29 January 1994 (BFBS): Flagge Verbrennen (Regierung Ertränken) (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up *January 1994 (5) (BBC World Service): Josh's Accordion Intermezzo / Flagge Verbrennen (Regierung Ertränken) (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up *04 February 1994: Nicht Die Hand (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up *05 February 1994 (BFBS): Red Sonja (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up *05 February 1994 (BFBS): Shiner Song (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up *12 February 1994 (BFBS): Nicht Die Hand (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUBLP 25 *12 February 1994: Nicht Die Hand (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up *February 1994 (2) (BBC World Service): Distant Drums (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up *12 February 1994 (BFBS): Nicht Die Hand (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up *19 February 1994: Jazz In III Reich (LP - The Sound Of Music) Sub Up *19 February 1994 (BFBS): Red Sonja *02 April 1994: Diesel Oktoberfest (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up ;1995 *29 July 1995 (BFBS): Jodler Für Sonny Sharrock (2xCD-F.S.K. Bei Alfred - 44 Exitos Populares 1980-1989) Zickzack *29 July 1995 (BFBS): Liebe Tut Weh (2xCD-F.S.K. Bei Alfred - 44 Exitos Populares 1980-1989) Zickzack ;1996 *20 January 1996 (BFBS): El Pastor Aleman (CD-International) Sub-Up *11 May 1996: Amon Düül Diskographie (2xLP – International) Sub-Up *18 May 1996 (BFBS): Amon Düül Diskographie (CD-International) Sub-Up *25 May 1996 (BFBS): Karl-Eduard Von Schnitzler Polka (CD-International) Sub-Up *06 July 1996: Jane Fonda Lied (CD – International) Sub-Up ;1997 *11 March 1997: Tel Aviv (12 inch – 4 Instrumentals) Disko B *13 March 1997: Odenwald (12 inch - 4 Instrumentals) Disko B *15 May 1997: Tel Aviv (12" - 4 Instrumentals) Disko B *29 May 1997: Jacques Rivette Of Paris (12" - 4 Instrumentals) Disko B *05 June 1997 (BFBS): Jacques Rivette Of Paris (12"-4 Instrumentals)' Disko B ;1998 *23 June 1998: Odenwald (EP: Four Instrumentals) Disko B *09 July 1998: Odenwald (EP: Four Instrumentals) Disko B *06 October 1998: Odenwald (LP - Tel Aviv And Eleven Other Originals) Sub Up *01 November 1998 (BFBS): Altneuland (CD-Plays Tel Aviv And Eleven Other Originals) Sub-Up *05 November 1998: Taunus Anlage (CD-Plays Tel Aviv And Eleven Other Originals) Sub-Up *08 November 1998 (BFBS): Kuckucksnest Komplex (CD-Plays Tel Aviv And Eleven Other Originals) Sub-Up *16 November 1998 (BFBS): Rote Sonne (CD-Plays Tel Aviv And Eleven Other Originals) Sub-Up *25 November 1998: Jazz Lexikon (CD: Tel Aviv) Sub Up *28 November 1998 (BBC World Service): Altneuland (album - Tel Aviv and Eleven Other Originals by F.S.K.) Sub-Up-Records SUBCD31/SUBLP31 *29 November 1998 (BFBS): Odenwald (CD-Plays Tel Aviv And Eleven Other Originals) Sub-Up ;1999 *11 February 1999: My Funny Valentine (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *03 June 1999 (Radio Eins): I Wish I Could Sprechen Sie Deutsch (album - Double Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPMA 204 ;2000 *10 February 2000: My Funny Valentine (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta (an early Valentine's Day dedication for the Pig) *25 May 2000 (Radio Eins): My Funny Valentine (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *19 July 2000: Did You See Jackie Robinson Hit That Ball? (Ediesta) *31 August 2000: I Wish I Could "Sprechen Sie Deutsch"' (Peel Session EP) Strange Fruit *18 October 2000: Lido (LP – X) Sub Up *26 October 2000 (Radio Eins): Lido (LP – X) Sub Up *01 November 2000: Casino (LP – X) Sub Up *02 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Romantische Strasse (LP – X) Sub Up *22 November 2000: Westdeutscher Rundfunk (LP – X) Sub Up *14 December 2000: Berliner Ensemble (LP – X) Sub Up *December 2000 (FSK): Lido (CD - X) Sub-Up ;2001 *07 January 2001 (BBC World Service): Lido (album - X) Sub-Up *25 January 2001 (Radio Eins): Grosser Arber (album - X) Sub-Up *14 February 2001: My Funny Valentine (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta ;2002 *14 February 2002: My Funny Valentine (LP- Bei Alfred) Zick Zack (JP before track: "There's only one record really with which I could I end tonight's programme and... no sentimental dedications because I shall start weeping. This inevitably is FSK.") ;2003 *13 February 2003: My Funny Valentine (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta (Valentine dedication for Pig) ;2004 *12 February 2004: My Funny Valentine (LP- Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *March 2004 (FSK): Swing To Bop (CD - First Take Then Shake) Disko B *02 March 2004: Swing To Bop (LP - First Take Then Shake) Disko *03 March 2004 (meets Anthony "Shake" Shakir): Ballroom (Album: First Take Then Shake) Disko B *04 March 2004: Kinski Jones (LP - First Take Then Shake) Disko *10 March 2004: In Loving Memory (LP - First Take Then Shake) Disko *13 March 2004 (BBC World Service): Swing To Bop (LP - First Take Then Shake) Disko *17 March 2004: Salt Peanuts (LP - First Take Then Shake) Disko *April 2004 (FSK): Incident With The Dogs (CD - First Take Then Shake) Disko B *08 April 2004: Dr Buzzard's Original Savanna Band (LP - First Take Then Shake) Disko *11 May 2004: Ballroom (LP - First Take Then Shake) Disko B *24 June 2004: Swing To Bop (LP - First Take Then Shake) Disko B *01 July 2004: Ballroom (LP - First Take Then Shake) Disko B External Links *Wikipedia *Thomas Meinecke 2011 video interview *http://www---- Other Category:Artists